fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Refined
Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Refined is a gameria and the "better" version of Papa's Freezeria DELUXE for FanofkinopiOS. The custom worker is only available for this game. Description Hey everyone! It was just over a year since Fanofkinopio created his very first page, Papa's Freezeria DELUXE. Now he's doing a remake. Now everyone's seen the page Papa's Freezeria DELUXE, right? If not GO AND READ IT NOW! If you have, you might think this will be some plain boring game with just a few extra stuff than the old version. Well, WRONG. This game will have ALL customers created categorised with the category "Characters" (before 18/08/2018 5:13pm AEST)* alphabetically (excluding the closers in this game), similarly to Papa's Cupcakeria (All Star). Disappointed that one of your customers didn't get in one of Fanofkinopio's games or there were barely any? Well, this game is created to give everyone a "fair chance" on their customer appearing in Fanofkinopio's game. Also, it is possible to unlock a maximum of three customers per day (one time customer, one "day" customer and one rank customer). Oh, and if your customer doesn't have the category "Characters", it won't be in this game as I'm looking from there. So in total, 755 customers will appear in this game!!! Due to this massive amount of customers, holidays are removed. Sad, right? Well, lots of things will replace that. A maximum of 15 customers will visit per day. The Lobby is also expanded to fit more furniture and posters. And finally, some ingredients that sound holiday-ish will appear in this game as standard ingredients anyway. *Any customer deleted after this date will still appear in this game, unless someone is willing to change the days/ranks after that customer Customers # Aaron (Tutorial) # Abby (After Tutorial) # Abdul (Random) # Abraham (Random) # Ace (Random) # Actor (Random) # Adam (Petpower123) (Random) # Adam (Matty0502) (Random) # Adam (Cure Kohaku) (Random) # Aditya (Random) # Adrian (Random) # Adrian Shephard (Random) # Aggy (Random) # Ai (Random) # Aiden (Random) # Ailyn (Random) # Akea (Random) # Akino Torino (Random) # Akira (Random) # Albe (Random) # Albert (Random) # Alden (Random) # Alex (Random) # Alexander (Time) # Aliah (Time) # Alice (Fanofkinopio) (Time) # Alice (JK55556) (Time) # Alicia (Time) # Alison (Time) # Aliyah (Time) # Allison (Time) # Alonso (Time) # Alyssa (Time) # Amadeo (Time) # Amanda (Time) # Amber (Time) # Ana (Time) # Andrei (Time) # Andy (JoelPalencia12) (Time) # Andy (Steve) (Time) # Andy (Fanofkinopio) (Time) # Angel (Time) # Angela (Time) # Anita (Time) # Ann (JK55556) (Time) # Ann (Matty0502) (Time) # Anna (Time) # Annabelle (Time) # Annie (Time) # Anthony (Aeronaut59) (Time) # Anthony Espindola (Time) # Antonia (Time) # Antonio (Time) # April (JoelPalencia12) (Time) # April (Petpower123) (Time) # April (Shootingstar) (Time) # Arabella (Time) # Arlhey (Time) # Asami (Time) # Ash (Time) # Ash Ketchum (Time) # Ashley (Time) # Aubrey (Time) # Aurora (Time) # Aurora (Papa's Ice Creameria) (Time) # Autumn (Time) # Ava (Time) # Avelina (Time) # Axe (Time) # Azura (Time) # Bailey (Time) # Bailyn (Time) # Ban (Time) # Barber Q. (Time) # Barney Calhoun (Time) # Bart (Time) # BBQ Fan (Time) # Bella (Time) # Ben (Time) # Ben (Fanofkinopio) (Time) # Benjamin (Peachtree1) (Time) # Benjamin (Cure Kohaku/JK55556) (Time) # Berry (Time) # Betty (Time) # Bianca (Time) # Bill (Time) # Bill Smith (Time) # Billy (Time) # Blinky (Time) # Blossom (Time) # Bobby (Time) # Boomer (Time) # Brad (Time) # Brady (Time) # Brandon (Time) # Braxton (Time) # Brayden (Time) # Brent (Time) # Brianna (Time) # Bridget (Time) # Brittany (Time) # Bronze (Time) # Bryan (Time) # Bryce (Time) # Burn (Time) # Buru (Time) # Buta (Time) # Caden (Time) # Caitlyn (Time) # Camila (Time) # Camilla (Time) # Candice (Time) # Candy (Time) # Captain Jack (Time) # Cara (Time) # Carl (Time) # Carol (Time) # Caroline (Time) # Carson (Time) # Carter (Time) # Cary (Time) # Casey (Time) # Catherine (Time) # Cecille (Time) # Celine (Time) # Cesar (Time) # Charlie (Time) # Charlotte (Time) # Chase Lax (Time) # Cheddy (Time) # Cherry A. (Time) # Chet (Time) # Chibila (Time) # Chinatsu (Time) # Chizz (Time) # Chloe (Time) # Chris (Time) # Christian (Anthony045) (Time) # Christian (JoelPalencia12) (Time) # Christian II (Time) # Christopher (Time) # Ciara (Time) # Cinbara (Time) # Cindy (Time) # Claire (Time) # Clarisse (Time) # Clark (Time) # Clatsopher (Time) # Claudia (Time) # Cleofe (Time) # Clobear (Time) # Clyde (Time) # Cobain (Time) # Conny (Time) # Coop (Time) # Cordelia (Time) # Cris Jay (Time) # Crystal (Shootingstar656) (Time) # Cub (Time) # Cupid (Time) # César (Time) # Dai (Time) # Daisy (Time) # Dakota (Jyappeul) (Time) # Dakota (Speedo3539) (Time) # Damon (Time) # Dane (Time) # Daniel (Time) # Danielle (Time) # Danny (Time) # Danny (DiamondTigera) (Time) # Dave (Time) # David (Time) # Davis (Time) # Debby (Time) # Deeplum (Time) # Dellia (Time) # Deniecent (Time) # Denmark (Time) # Dennis (Cure Kohaku) (Time) # Dennis (Fanofkinopio) (Time) # Deply (Time) # Derek (Time) # Diamond (Time) # Diana (Time) # Diane (Time) # Dice (Time) # Dina (Time) # DJ Jose (Time) # Dolly (Time) # Dominic (Time) # Donix (Time) # Doreen (Time) # Doris (Time) # Drew (Time) # Dude (Santa's Helper) (Time) # Duke (Time) # Dusty (Time) # Dylan (Time) # Dylan (Jyappeul) (Time) # Earth (Day 2) # Edwardo (Day 3) # Eggy Azalea (Day 4) # Eleanor (Day 5) # Eliza (Day 6) # Ella (Day 7) # Elle Broughtwood (Day 8) # Ellie (Fanofkinopio) (Day 9) # Ellie (Shootingstar656) (Day 10) # Elliot (Day 11) # Elsa (Day 12) # Emma (Day 13) # Envy (Day 14) # Eric (Day 15) # Erick Moran (Day 16) # Erika (Day 17) # Erika (LittleFluff) (Day 18) # Erin (Day 19) # Esme (Day 20) # Estelia (Day 21) # Etha Lax (Day 22) # Ethan (Day 23) # Eugene (Day 24) # Eva (Day 25) # Evan (Day 26) # Evie (Day 27) # Faith (Day 28) # Fang (Day 29) # Fanny (Day 30) # Fatima (Day 31) # Felix (Day 32) # Fenord (Day 33) # Fizzo Fan (Day 34) # Flora (CatFun) (Day 35) # Flora (Cure Kohaku) (Day 36) # Flora (Petpower123) (Day 37) # Fnaf Git (Day 38) # Fowlwing (Day 39) # France (Day 40) # Francis (Day 41) # Frank Espindola (Day 42) # Fred (Day 43) # Freddy (Day 44) # Frederick (Day 45) # Frit (Day 46) # Gabby (Day 47) # Gabe (Day 48) # Gabriella (Day 49) # Gaby (Day 50) # Garret (Day 51) # Garrett (Day 52) # (Day 53) (Gary can't appear in gamerias yet. Removed by Meandcrazy) # Gaston (Day 54) # Gayle (Day 55) # Geison (Day 56) # Gerald (Day 57) # Gianna (Day 58) # Gillian (Day 59) # Ginger (JoelPalencia12) (Day 60) # Ginger (Matty0502) (Day 61) # Ginger (Peachtree1) (Day 62) # Ginna (Day 63) # Gloria (Day 64) # Gluttony (Day 65) # Golden (Day 66) # Gordon Freeman (Day 67) # Greed (Day 68) # Greg (Day 69) # Gregor (Day 70) # Gretta (Day 71) # Hailey (Day 72) # Hana (Day 73) # Hank (Day 74) # Hannah (Day 75) # Hans Corkhole (Day 76) # Harley (Day 77) # Haruki (Day 78) # Harumi (Day 79) # Hazel (Day 80) # Heather (Day 81) # Hector (Day 82) # Hellen (Day 83) # Henrietta (Day 84) # Hentrey (Day 85) # Herman (Day 86) # Hime (Day 87) # Hiro (Day 88) # Holly (Day 89) # Honk (Day 90) # Hop (Day 91) # Howard (Day 92) # Huckle (Day 93) # Hunter (Day 94) # Hyper Green Fan (Day 95) # Ichigo (Day 96) # Ida (Day 97) # Ikebana (Day 98) # Inky (Day 99) # Inori (Day 100) # Irene (Day 101) # Irona Pol (Day 102) # Isaac (Day 103) # Isabella (Day 104) # Isabelle (Day 105) # Isha (Day 106) # Isla (Day 107) # Issac (Day 108) # J.J. (Day 109) # Jack (JackXxxxxx) (Day 110) # Jack (Fanofkinopio) (Day 111) # Jack (JK55556) (Day 112) # Jack O (Day 113) # Jackie (Day 114) # Jackson (Day 115) # Jacob (Day 116) # Jacqueline (Day 117) # Jacqueline (Petpower123) (Day 118) # Jacques (Day 119) # Jade (Day 120) # Jade (Fanofkinopio) (Day 121) # Jake (Day 122) # James (Day 123) # Jane (21EvanED155508) (Day 124) # Japoy (Day 125) # Jasmine (Day 126) # Jason (Day 127) # Jason (Fanofkinopio) (Day 128) # Jason Orlando (Day 129) # JB (Day 130) # Jeff (Day 131) # Jeffa (Day 132) # Jeffe (Day 133) # Jeffy (Day 134) # Jen (Day 135) # Jen (Matty0502) (Day 136) # Jenna (Day 137) # Jennifer (Day 138) # Jenny (Day 139) # Jeremy (Day 140) # Jerome (Day 141) # Jerry (Day 142) # Jessica (Day 143) # Jice (Day 144) # Jill (Day 145) # Jill Smith (Day 146) # Jimmy Lax (Day 147) # Joanna (Day 148) # Joanne (Day 149) # Joaquin (Day 150) # Jocelyn (Day 151) # Joe (Day 152) # Johar (Day 153) # John (BlackWhiskers) (Day 154) # John (Matty0502) (Day 155) # John W (Day 156) # Martin (Day 157) # Jola (Day 158) # Jon (Day 159) # Jonas (Day 160) # Jonathan (Day 161) # Jonny (Day 162) # Jorace (Day 163) # Jordan (Day 164) # Jordan (Petpower123) (Day 165) # Josh (Day 166) # Joshua (Day 167) # Juan (Day 168) # Juan Pablo (Day 169) # Julia (Day 170) # Julia (Fanofkinopio) (Day 171) # Juniper (Day 172) # Jyappeul (Day 173) # Kaitekai (Day 174) # Kaito (Day 175) # Karen (Day 176) # Karl (Day 177) # Kassie (Day 178) # Kat (Day 179) # Kate (Day 180) # Katelyn (Day 181) # Kathy (Day 182) # Kattenass (Day 183) # Katy (Day 184) # Kayla (Day 185) # Kegan (Day 186) # Kek (Day 187) # Kelly (Day 188) # Kenneth (Day 189) # Kent (Day 190) # Kevin (Anthony045) (Day 191) # Kevin (Matty0502) (Day 192) # Kevin (MendoMan56) (Day 193) # Kimmy Dora (Day 194) # Kingsburg (Day 195) # Kirby (Day 196) # Kitty (Day 197) # Kitty (Jyappeul) (Day 198) # Klein (Day 199) # Kris (Day 200) # Kristin (Rank 2) # Kuraudo (Rank 3) # Kya (Rank 4) # Kyle (Rank 5) # Kylee (Rank 6) # Lachesis (Rank 7) # Laci (Rank 8) # Lacy (Rank 9) # Larry (Rank 10) # Lass Kate (Rank 11) # Laura (Rank 12) # Lauren (Rank 13) # Leo (Rank 14) # Leo (Fanofkinopio) (Rank 15) # Leonard (Rank 16) # LePunch (Rank 17) # Lexy (Rank 18) # Li (Rank 19) # Liam (Rank 20) # Light (Rank 21) # Lila (Rank 22) # Lill Smith (Rank 23) # Lilli (Rank 24) # Lily (Rank 25) # Lip (Rank 26) # Lisa (Rank 27) # Lizzy (Rank 28) # Locki (Rank 29) # Logan (Rank 30) # Lolli Pop (Rank 31) # Lorenz (Rank 32) # Louie (Rank 33) # Luau Punch Fan! (Rank 34) # Lucas (Rank 35) # Lucinda (Rank 36) # Lucio (Rank 37) # Lucius (Rank 38) # Luigi (Rank 39) # Luis (Rank 40) # Luis (WhiteWolf090) (Rank 41) # Luka (Rank 42) # Luke (Rank 43) # Luke (21EvanED155508) (Rank 44) # Lust (Rank 45) # Lynn (Rank 46) # Mabel (Rank 47) # Mabeo (Rank 48) # MacArthur T (Rank 49) # Mackenzie (Rank 50) # Macy (Rank 51) # Madeline (Rank 52) # Mae (Rank 53) # Mahou (Rank 54) # Maine (Rank 55) # Makew (Rank 56) # Makoto (Rank 57) # Mallory (Rank 58) # Mama Louie (Rank 59) # Mandy (Rank 60) # March (Rank 61) # Marco (Rank 62) # Maria (Rank 63) # (Rank 64) (Marie won't appear in this gameria. Removed by Meandcrazy) # Marina (Rank 65) # Mario (Rank 66) # Marissa (Rank 67) # Mark (Rank 68) # Martha (Rank 69) # Mary (Rank 70) # Mary (Fanofkinopio) (Rank 71) # Mary-Ann (Rank 72) # Mason (Rank 73) # Mason (Jyappeul) (Rank 74) # Matilda (Rank 75) # Matin (Rank 76) # Matt (Rank 77) # Matthew (Rank 78) # Matty (Rank 79) # Maurice (Rank 80) # Max (Rank 81) # Max (Fanofkinopio) (Rank 82) # May (Rank 83) # McDona (Rank 84) # Meagan (Rank 85) # Melissa (Rank 86) # Mex (Rank 87) # Michael (Rank 88) # Michiko (Rank 89) # Mick (Rank 90) # Mika (Rank 91) # Mike (Rank 92) # Miku (Rank 93) # Milly (Rank 94) # Milo (Animatronix045) (Rank 95) # Milo (CoolProDude10986) (Rank 96) # Minnie (Rank 97) # Miriam (Rank 98) # Mishee (Rank 99) # Miss Purple (Rank 100) # Missy (Rank 101) # Misty (Rank 102) # Mitama (Rank 103) # MJ (Rank 104) # Mo (Rank 105) # Moddie (Rank 106) # Monica (Rank 107) # Monika (Rank 108) # Mosia Pol (Rank 109) # Mr. Kingsburg (Rank 110) # Mrs. Small (Rank 111) # Muddle (Rank 112) # Murano (Rank 113) # Myers (Rank 114) # Myla (Rank 115) # Myrrh (Rank 116) # Mysterious Fan (Rank 117) # Müll (Rank 118) # Nalah (Rank 119) # Nari (Rank 120) # Natalia (Rank 121) # Natalie (Rank 122) # Nathaly (Rank 123) # Nathan (Rank 124) # Nathan (JoelPalencia12) (Rank 125) # Nathaniel (Rank 126) # Nei (Rank 127) # Nelli (Rank 128) # Nelson (Rank 129) # Neon (Rank 130) # Nerdo (Rank 131) # Nero (Rank 132) # Nestor (Rank 133) # Neville (Rank 134) # Nick (Rank 135) # Nidwell (Rank 136) # Nigel (Rank 137) # Nikki (Rank 138) # Nile (Rank 139) # Nina (Rank 140) # Noah (Rank 141) # Nolan (Rank 142) # Norway (Rank 143) # Nutty Reese (Rank 144) # Nya (Rank 145) # Odo (Rank 146) # Oggy (Rank 147) # Olaf (Rank 148) # Olive (Rank 149) # Olivia (Rank 150) # Olympia (Rank 151) # Onill (Rank 152) # Ophelia (Rank 153) # Oscar (Rank 154) # Owen (Rank 155) # Paolo (Rank 156) # Papa Lucci (Rank 157) # Parrotbeak (Rank 158) # Passac Pol (Rank 159) # Patrick (Rank 160) # Paulina (Rank 161) # Peach (Peachtree1) (Rank 162) # Peach (Cure Kohaku) (Rank 163) # Penelope (Rank 164) # Penne (Rank 165) # Penny (Rank 166) # Penny (Jyappeul) (Rank 167) # Perry (Rank 168) # Pete (Rank 169) # Phil Smith (Rank 170) # Phineas (Rank 171) # Phoebe (JoelPalencia12) (Rank 172) # Phoebe (Shootingstar656) (Rank 173) # Pinky (Evan ED155508c) (Rank 174) # Pinky (JoelPalencia12) (Rank 175) # Platinum (Rank 176) # Poland (Rank 177) # Popcorn Fan! (Rank 178) # Popi (Rank 179) # Poppy (Rank 180) # Posh (Rank 181) # Premium (Rank 182) # Pride (Rank 183) # Primrose (Rank 184) # Princess Ivy (Rank 185) # Puffy (Rank 186) # Purp (Rank 187) # Purple Burple Fan (Rank 188) # Queeny (Rank 189) # Hyperus Zeraora (Rank 190) # Quicksilver (Rank 191) # Quinn (Rank 192) # Racho Pol (Rank 193) # Rafael (Rank 194) # Raina (Rank 195) # Raj (Rank 196) # Rambo (Rank 197) # Rapunzel (Rank 198) # Raven (Rank 199) # Raymond (Rank 200) # Rebeca (Rank 201) # Regina (Rank 202) # Reuben (Rank 203) # Reyna (Rank 204) # Rick (Rank 205) # Ricky (Rank 206) # Rie (Rank 207) # Rika (Rank 208) # Rile (Rank 209) # Rita (Rank 210) # Ritchelle (Rank 211) # Ritchie (Rank 212) # Rob C. (Rank 213) # Rob D. (Rank 214) # Robert (Rank 215) # Robin (Male) (Rank 216) # Robin (Female) (Rank 217) # Rodrigo (Rank 218) # Rory (Rank 219) # Rosario (Rank 220) # Rose (Rank 221) # Rosetta (Rank 222) # Rox (Rank 223) # Ruby (Rank 224) # Runny (Rank 225) # Ryan (Rank 226) # Ryo (Rank 227) # Sahio (Rank 228) # Saje (Rank 229) # Salazar (Rank 230) # Sally (Rank 231) # Sam (Rank 232) # Sam (Petpower123) (Rank 233) # Sam (Steve) (Rank 234) # Samantha (Rank 235) # Sammy (Rank 236) # Santa (Rank 237) # Santa Claus Jr. (Rank 238) # Sarah (Akatsukigirl) (Rank 239) # Sarah (Prudence and Pickle) (Rank 240) # Sarah (Steve) (Rank 241) # Sasha (Rank 242) # Satan (Rank 243) # Savannah (Rank 244) # Scott (Rank 245) # Sean (Rank 246) # Sebastian (Rank 247) # September (Rank 248) # Serla (Rank 249) # Sharona (Rank 250) # Shawna (Rank 251) # Sheldon (Rank 252) # Shelly (Fanofkinopio) (Rank 253) # Shelly (KieRor098) (Rank 254) # Shelly (Petpower123) (Rank 255) # Sheymon (Rank 256) # Shinichi (Rank 257) # Shiro (Rank 258) # Shy (Rank 259) # Sierra (Evan ED155508c) (Rank 260) # Sierra (MendoMan56) (Rank 261) # Silvery (Rank 262) # Simon (Rank 263) # Skeeter (Rank 264) # Sky (Rank 265) # Sloth (Rank 266) # Sofia (Rank 267) # Squall (Rank 268) # Sra. Espindola (Rank 269) # Stan (Rank 270) # Steve (Rank 271) # Stile (Rank 272) # Summer (Rank 273) # Sunshine (Rank 274) # Suzanne (Rank 275) # Sylvina (Rank 276) # Tabitha (Rank 277) # Talita (Rank 278) # Tayuya (Akatsukigirl) (Rank 279) # Tañia (Rank 280) # Ted (Rank 281) # Teddy (Rank 282) # Teel (Rank 283) # Terry (Rank 284) # Tess (Rank 285) # Tex (Rank 286) # Thea (Rank 287) # Theodore (Rank 288) # Therry (Rank 289) # Thomas (Rank 290) # Tia (Rank 291) # Tim (Rank 292) # Timmy (Shootingstar656) (Rank 293) # Tom (Rank 294) # Tommy (Rank 295) # Tomo (Rank 296) # Tony (Rank 297) # Tori (Rank 298) # Tori (Fanofkinopio) (Rank 299) # Trent (Rank 300) # Triana (Rank 301) # Trinity (Rank 302) # Tweene (Rank 303) # Umberto (Rank 304) # Unice (Rank 305) # Ursula (Rank 306) # V.I.L.E. (Rank 307) # Vanessa (Rank 308) # Vianca (Rank 309) # Victor (Rank 310) # Victoria (Rank 311) # Viliam (Rank 312) # Vincent (Rank 313) # Violet (Rank 314) # Violet (DiamondTigera) (Rank 315) # Violet (Matty0502) (Rank 316) # Wacky (Rank 317) # Wally (Rank 318) # Walter (Rank 319) # Wanda (Rank 320) # Wani (Rank 321) # Wario (Rank 322) # Weeny (Rank 323) # Wester (Rank 324) # Whitney (Rank 325) # Wilson (Rank 326) # Winnie Lax (Rank 327) # Wizzy (Rank 328) # Wrath (Rank 329) # Xander (Rank 330) # Xavier (Rank 331) # Xazzmine (Rank 332) # Yandel (Rank 333) # Yasmin (Rank 334) # Ydur Evil (Rank 335) # Yolan (Rank 336) # Yolanda (Rank 337) # Yuan (Rank 338) # Yuki (Rank 339) # Yume (Rank 340) # Zack (Rank 341) # Zarah (Rank 342) # Zayne (Rank 343) # Zazie (Rank 344) # Zein (Rank 345) # Zira (Rank 346) # Zoei (Rank 347) # Zoey (Rank 348) # Zxyv (Rank 349) # Papa Lewis (Rank 350) Closers * Berri (Day 2) * Celica (Day 3) * Chester (Day 4) * George (Day 5) * Kumi (Day 6) * Mex (Day 7) * Christina (Food Critic, Day 8) Ingredients NOTE: Gonna take too long to put "Unlocked on Day/whatever with who" so I'm skipping that. But anyone can feel free to do so. Cup Types * Plastic Cup (Start) * Ice Cream Cup (Start) * Frozen Yoghurt Cup (Unlocked on Day 7 with Ella) * Fanofkinopio Cup (Unlocked on Day 37 with Flora (Petpower123)) * Golden Cup (Unlocked on Day 47 with Gabby) * Dracula's Goblet (Unlocked on Day 57 with Gerald) Cup Sizes * Small Cup (Start) * Medium Cup (Start) * Large Cup (Start) * X-Large Cup (Unlocked on Day 3 with Edwardo) * Jumbo Cup (Unlocked on Day 23 with Ethan) Mixables * Strawberries (Start) * Nutty Butter Cup (Start) * Marshmallow (Start) * Sponge Cake (Start) * Apricots (Unlocked on Day 5 with Eleanor) * Birthday Cake (Unlocked on Day 10 with Ellie (Shootingstar656)) * Gingerbread Slice (Unlocked on Day 15 with Envy) * Chocolate Chip Cookies (Unlocked on Day 20 with Esme) * Apples (Unlocked on Day 25 with Eva) * S'mores (Unlocked on Day 30 with Fanny) * Hakuto Peaches (Unlocked on Day 35 with Flora (CatFun)) * Dragon Fruit (Unlocked on Day 40 with France) * Mochi (Unlocked on Day 45 with Frederick) * Oranges (Unlocked on Day 50 with Gaby) * Grapes (Unlocked on Day 55 with Gayle) * Cherries (Unlocked on Day 60 with Ginger (JoelPalencia12)) * Cherry Cordials (Unlocked on Day 65 with Gluttony) * Pineapple (Unlocked on Day 70 with Gregor) * Lychees (Unlocked on Day 75 with Hannah) * Oreos (Unlocked on Day 80 with Hazel) * Yum n' Ms (Unlocked on Day 85 with Hentrey) * Swedish Fish (Unlocked on Day 90 with Honk) * Peaches (Unlocked on Day 95 with Hyper Green Fan) * Mandarins (Unlocked on Day 100 with Inori) * Rocket Cream Cake (Unlocked on Day 105 with Isabelle) * Mangoes (Unlocked on Day 110 with Jack (JackXxxxxx)) * Wedding Cake (Unlocked on Day 115 with Jackson) * Bananas (Unlocked on Day 120 with Jade) * Dates (Unlocked on Day 125 with Japoy) * Roasted Peanuts (Unlocked on Day 130 with JB) * Figs (Unlocked on Day 135 with Jen) * Jackfruit (Unlocked on Day 140 with Jeremy) * Fudge Brownie (Unlocked on Day 145 with Jill) * Blueberries (Unlocked on Day 150 with Joaquin) * Blackberries (Unlocked on Day 155 with John (Matty0502)) * Cotton Candy Pieces (Unlocked on Day 160 with Jonas) * Kiwi Slices (Unlocked on Day 165 with Jordan (Petpower123)) * Raspberries (Unlocked on Day 170 with Julia (Cure Kohaku)) * Flame Cookies (Unlocked on Day 175 with Kaito) * Matcha Jelly (Unlocked on Day 180 with Kate) * Gummy Bears (Unlocked on Day 185 with Kayla) * Longan (Unlocked on Day 190 with Kent) * Rambutan (Unlocked on Day 195 with Kingsburg) * Seasonal Fruit (Unlocked on Day 200 with Kris) Syrups * Strawberry Syrup (Start) * Vanilla Syrup (Start) * Chocolate Syrup (Start) * Banana Syrup (Start) * Mint Syrup (Unlocked on Day 6 with Eliza) * Watermelon Syrup (Unlocked on Day 11 with Elliot) * Blue Moon Syrup (Unlocked on Day 16 with Erick Moran) * Powsicle Syrup (Unlocked on Day 21 with Estelia) * Oreo Syrup (Unlocked on Day 26 with Evan) * Neapolitan Syrup (Unlocked on Day 31 with Fatima) * Candy Cane Syrup (Unlocked on Day 36 with Flora) * Caramel Syrup (Unlocked on Day 41 with Francis) * Orange Syrup (Unlocked on Day 46 with Frit) * Red Velvet Syrup (Unlocked on Day 51 with Garret) * Lavender Syrup (Unlocked on Day 56 with Geison) * Huckleberry Syrup (Unlocked on Day 61 with Ginger) * Matcha Syrup (Unlocked on Day 66 with Golden) * Pistachio Syrup (Unlocked on Day 71 with Gretta) * Coconut Syrup (Unlocked on Day 76 with Hans Corkhole) * Luau Punch Syrup (Unlocked on Day 81 with Heather) * Coffee Syrup (Unlocked on Day 86 with Herman) * Pineapple Syrup (Unlocked on Day 91 with Hop) * Chai Tea Syrup (Unlocked on Day 96 with Ichigo) * Rainbow Sherbet Syrup (Unlocked on Day 101 with Irene) * Mango Syrup (Unlocked on Day 106 with Isha) * Royal Syrup (Unlocked on Day 111 with Jack) * Chocolate Mint Syrup (Unlocked on Day 116 with Jacob) * Eggnog Syrup (Unlocked on Day 121 with Jade) * Maple Syrup (Unlocked on Day 126 with Jasmine) * Licorice Syrup (Unlocked on Day 131 with Jeff) * Sakura Syrup (Unlocked on Day 136 with Jen) * Lychee Syrup (Unlocked on Day 141 with Jerome) * Pear Syrup (Unlocked on Day 146 with Jill Smith) * Grape Syrup (Unlocked on Day 151 with Jocelyn) * Mixed Berry Syrup (Unlocked on Day 156 with John W) * Cranberry Syrup (Unlocked on Day 161 with Jonathan) * Citrus Syrup (Unlocked on Day 166 with Josh) * Espresso Syrup (Unlocked on Day 171 Julia) * Golden Syrup (Unlocked on Day 176 with Karen) * Fruit of Iðunn Syrup (Unlocked on Day 181 with Katelyn) * Tiramisu Syrup (Unlocked on Day 186 with Kegan) * Multi Chocolate Syrup (Unlocked on Day 191 with Kevin) * Tutti Frutti Syrup (Unlocked on Day 196 with Kirby) Mix Levels * Chunky Blend (1/4 of a meter) * Regular Blend (2/4 of a meter) * Smooth Blend (3/4 of a meter) * Flavoured Blend (4/4 of a meter) Whipped Creams * Whipped Cream (Start) * Chocolate Cream (Start) * Strawberry Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 with Eggy Azalea) * Lemon Cream (Unlocked on Day 24 with Eugene) * Raspberry Cream (Unlocked on Day 44 with Freddy) * Orange Cream (Unlocked on Day 64 with Gloria) * Maui Meringue (Unlocked on Day 84 with Henrietta) * Fruits Cream (Unlocked on Day 104 with Isabella) Toppings * Chocolate Topping (Start) * Strawberry Topping (Start) * Blueberry Topping (Start) * Butterscotch Topping (Start) * Plum Topping (Unlocked on Day 7 with Ella) * Matcha Topping (Unlocked on Day 12 with Elsa) * Lemon Topping (Unlocked on Day 17 with Erika) * Pomegranate Topping (Unlocked on Day 22 with Etha Lax) * Popsicle Topping (Unlocked on Day 27 with Evie) * Coconut Topping (Unlocked on Day 32 with Felix) * Jubilee Jelly Topping (Unlocked on Day 37 with Flora) * Gold Topping (Unlocked on Day 42 with Frank Espindola) * Grape Soda Topping (Unlocked on Day 47 with Gabby) * Key Lime Topping (Unlocked on Day 52 with Garrett) * Pumpkin Pie Topping (Unlocked on Day 57 with Gerald) * Orange Topping (Unlocked on Day 62 with Ginger) * Wildberry Shake Topping (Unlocked on Day 67 with Gordon Freeman) * White Chocolate Topping (Unlocked on Day 72 with Hailey) * Pink Lemonade Topping (Unlocked on Day 77 with Harley) * Powsicle Topping (Unlocked on Day 82 with Hector) * Raspberry Topping (Unlocked on Day 87 with Hime) * Dark Chocolate Topping (Unlocked on Day 92 with Howard) * Dragonfruit Topping (Unlocked on Day 97 with Ida) * Triple Berry Topping (Unlocked on Day 102 with Irona Pol) * Cherry Topping (Unlocked on Day 107 with Isla) * Caramel Topping (Unlocked on Day 112 with Jack) * Fried Chicken Caramel Topping (Unlocked on Day 117 with Jacqueline) * Fudge Topping (Unlocked on Day 122 with Jake) * Lemon Topping (Unlocked on Day 127 with Jason) * Oreo Topping (Unlocked on Day 132 with Jeffa) * Lavender Earl Topping (Unlocked on Day 137 with Jenna) * Espresso Topping (Unlocked on Day 142 with Jerry) * Blue Moon Topping (Unlocked on Day 147 with Jimmy Lax) * Red Velvet Topping (Unlocked on Day 152 with Joe) * Cotton Candy Topping (Unlocked on Day 157 with Johnny) * Mango Topping (Unlocked on Day 162 with Jonny) * Pineapple Topping (Unlocked on Day 167 with Joshua) * Dark Chocolate Topping (Unlocked on Day 172 with Juniper) * Royal Topping (Unlocked on Day 177 with Karl) * Lime Topping (Unlocked on Day 182 with Kathy) * Peppermint Topping (Unlocked on Day 187 with Kek) * Taro Topping (Unlocked on Day 192 with Kevin) * Tutti Frutti Topping (Unlocked on Day 197 with Kitty) Shakers * Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) * Chocolate Chips (Start) * Crushed Peanuts (Start) * Wildberry Derps (Unlocked on Day 3 with Edwardo) * Shaved Coconut (Unlocked on Day 8 with Elle Broughtwood) * Cookie Crumbs (Unlocked on Day 13 with Emma) * 100s and 1000s (Unlocked on Day 18 with Erika) * Splashberry Derps (Unlocked on Day 23 with Ethan) * Lollipop Bits (Unlocked on Day 28 with Faith) * Sourballs (Unlocked on Day 33 with Fenord) * Caramelised Sugar Bits (Unlocked on Day 38 with Fnaf Git) * Tropical Charms (Unlocked on Day 43 with Fred) * Holi Sugar (Unlocked on Day 48 with Gabe) * Froot Loops (Unlocked on Day 53 with Gary) * Mint Shavings (Unlocked on Day 58 with Gianna) * Shaved Chocolate (Unlocked on Day 63 with Ginna) * Mini Mallows (Unlocked on Day 68 with Greed) * Cinco Swirls (Unlocked on Day 73 with Hana) * Cake Crumbs (Unlocked on Day 78 with Haruki) * Cosmic Coconut (Unlocked on Day 83 with Hellen) * Pistachios (Unlocked on Day 88 with Hiro) * Candy Corn (Unlocked on Day 93 with Huckle) * JK Letters (Unlocked on Day 98 with Ikebana) * X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 103 with Isaac) * Sultanas (Unlocked on Day 108 with Issac) * Cubed Jelly (Unlocked on Day 113 with Jack O) * Gumdrops (Unlocked on Day 118 with Jacqueline) * Mini Apples (Unlocked on Day 123 with James) * Tapioca Pearls (Unlocked on Day 128 with Jason) * Blueberries (Unlocked on Day 133 with Jeffe) * Fanofkinopio Treats (Unlocked on Day 138 with Jennifer) * Citrus Zest (Unlocked on Day 143 with Jessica) * Cherry Blossom Petals (Unlocked on Day 148 with Joanna) * Lucky Dust (Unlocked on Day 153 with Johar) * Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 158 with Jola) * Jelly Beans (Unlocked on Day 163 with Jorace) * Pomegranates (Unlocked on Day 168 with Juan) * Cherry Fizzy Candy (Unlocked on Day 173 with Jyappeul) * Yum n' Ms (Unlocked on Day 178 with Kassie) * Caramel Popcorn (Unlocked on Day 183 with Kattenass) * Peanut Brittle (Unlocked on Day 188 with Kelly) * Candied Pecans (Unlocked on Day 193 with Kevin) * Fruit Mix (Unlocked on Day 198 with Kitty) Placeables * Cherry (Start) * Oreo (Start) * Chocolate Chip Cookies (Start) * Banana (Start) * Waffle Cone Wedge (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Kristin) * Gummy Worm (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Kuraudo) * Sakuramochi (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Kya) * Gummy Raspberry (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Kyle) * Chocolate Truffles (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Kylee) * Candy Cane (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Lachesis) * Dark Chocolate Square (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Laci) * Chocolate Strawberry (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Lacy) * Gummy Hamburger (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Larry) * Lolly Banana (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Lass Kate) * Mini Lollipops (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Laura) * Pretzels (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Lauren) * Dollops (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Leo) * Strawberry Wafers (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Leo) * Chocolate Wafers (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Leonard) * Vanilla Wafers (Unlocked at Rank 17 with LePunch) * Sugar Cookie (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Lexy) * Mint Bars (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Li) * Chocolate Poles (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Liam) * Everlasting Gobstoppers (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Light) * Neapolitan Wafers (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Lila) * Peach Slice (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Lill Smith) * White Chocolate Stars (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Lilli) * Sakura Cookies (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Lily) * Mini Donut (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Lip) * Candy Present (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Lisa) * Candy Rabbit Ear (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Lizzy) * Chocolate Waffle Cone Wedge (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Locki) * Chocolate Leaf (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Logan) * Licorice (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Lolli Pop) * Paper Umbrella (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Lorenz) * Yum n' Ms Cookies (Unlocked at Rank 33 with Louie) * Butterscotch Smooches (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Luau Punch Fan!) * Macarons (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Lucas) * Grape Jelly Cookies (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Lucinda) * Cloudberries (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Lucio) * Shamrock (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Lucius) * Astronaut Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Luigi) * Chocolate Dipped Marshmallow (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Luis) * Royal Topper (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Luis) Trivia * This is the first gameria by Fanofkinopio to not have the customer an ingredient is unlocked with to order that ingredient. * This is the third gameria in a row that Fanofkinopio has completed all ingredient pages in less than 24 hours. Category:Games Category:Games by Fanofkinopio Category:Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Refined Category:Sugar